Kiwi (Tailbite)
Kiwi= Kiwi | She/Her | 6 DY | Sand/Rain | Black Rock Academy Student Kiwi belongs to Tailbite. Don't steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by Pokeballmachine. Appearance Kiwi‘s build is mostly RainWing, but with more plated scales and less narrow wings. She has bright golden scales and a paler yellow underbelly. She has a line of green dots going down her neck, and she has minty-green eyes. Unlike most SandWing’s ruffs, which have jagged edges, her ruff is smooth and perfect. It’s a colorful ombre from pale blue to dark orange, making her recognizable as a hybrid. The underside of her wings are the same ombre of colors. Her snout is narrow and long, and her forehead is quite broad. She has a dark gray poisonous barb at the end of her tail. Her horns are a pale gray color, and the spike at the end of her snout is pale gray as well. She used to wear a pair of amber earrings with two teardrop-shaped gems, but later gave them to Shadow. Personality Similar to Shadow, Kiwi is well known for being fierce, and gets into many fights at school. She is great in fighting class, but terrible in every other subject. She thinks school is the worst thing that has ever happened to her, and she often pretends to be sick just so she can skip class. She‘s angry with her parents for sending her to Black Rock Academy, and is always bitter when they think they know what’s best for her. She feels like she can take care of herself, and she doesn’t need her parents to treat her like a newly hatched dragonet. When she was younger, she often got picked on for being a hybrid, so she payed extra attention in fighting class so she could defend herself. Many of her clawmates are afraid of her, so she doesn’t have many friends except for Star, Conch, and Bluebell. She often wonders if Shadow really loves her, or if he just wants to brag to his friends that he got a pretty girlfriend. Despite being fierce and unemotional, Kiwi can warm up to her clawmates if they get close enough to her, and is an overall kind dragonet. History When she was two years old, Kiwi snuck off to the Shady Forest, a place that dragonets below the age of five are forbidden to go to. She ended up getting attacked by a grizzly bear, and she’s barely made it out alive. After that day, her parents always kept a very close eye on her, and never let her do things on her own. When Kiwi turned four years old, Sandstone and Jaguar made her go to Black Rock Academy, hoping she would make some friends and wouldn‘t be so lonely since she didn’t have any siblings. Kiwi hated the Academy, and begged her parents to let her come back home. However, her parents told her that she would be safe there, much to her fury. Dragonets at the Academy began to pick on her, so she decided to learn some fighting moves to scare them into stopping. She managed to become friends with another hybrid named Bluebell. Bluebell calmed Kiwi down and helped Kiwi make friends with Conch. Kiwi eventually met Shadow, a handsome NightWing. The two talked every day and finally got into a relationship. However, Kiwi was never really convinced that Shadow loved her. When Conch introduced her to Star, she felt sorry for the NightWing dragonet. She was so shy at that point that she could barely talk. Kiwi encouraged Star to be more outgoing and to have a little fun, and the two became very close. When Star humiliated a hybrid dragonet named Firepit by rebuking her in front of the whole class, Firepit immediately wanted to do something awful in return. At first, Kiwi tried to calm the NightWing-SkyWing down by talking to her, but Firepit wouldn’t listen. Finally, Kiwi gave up on making peace with Firepit, and instead tried to stop her from doing anything she would regret. Relationships Shadow: '''Shadow is Kiwi’s boyfriend. The two of them never really get along too well. Kiwi often suspects that Shadow only wants her so he can brag to his friends that he got a pretty girlfriend. '''Star: Star and Kiwi are very close friends, almost like sisters. While they don’t have many things in common, they both inspire each other to become better dragons. Star helped Kiwi get past her frustration with the Academy and her parents, and Kiwi helped Star get past her anxiety. When something bad happens, the two always comfort one another. Conch: Conch is one of Kiwi’s three friends. While he definitely isn’t her closest friend, they do enjoy hanging out with each other. Kiwi thinks that he would be a good match for Star. Bluebell: Kiwi and Bluebell are good friends. However, Kiwi sometimes thinks Bluebell is a bit dramatic and annoying. Firepit: Kiwi hates Firepit, and think her cunning and sly personality is dishonorable. Trivia * Kiwi doesn‘t like the taste of fruit, and would rather eat meat. * She likes fighting, but she doesn’t like killing. * When she first met Firepit, she thought they would get along well. * She has a fear of water because her aunt drowned. |-|Gallery= 4EBB7EFF-B6BA-473A-8FAB-366BB310034D.jpeg|Kiwi by Tailbite the SeaWing Taildog.png|Kiwi by Raybean. Tysm! 5C7C6800-EE1B-4AE1-A25D-7F4AFB4B5D90.jpeg|By Raybean 463A5099-DDBB-4DFD-82B1-7DEA8FB364FE.png|Kiwi by Cuzcats. Thanks! She looks amazing! A4295A3A-B8AD-482D-801B-AFAA145B926F.png|Kiwi by KiwiFluff KiwiTailbite.png|Ref by WildLoner Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets